Scarecrow
Scarecrow is the eleventh episode of the second season of the TV show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. This episode had two alternative endings. Summary Two siblings named Jenny and Bobby are having trouble removing the crows from their corn crops, so they buy a scarecrow from a mysterious vendor -- and discover that the scarecrows are scaring off more than just crows. Plot A farmer named Jenny is frustrated by the crows eating her crops. Her older brother Bobby goes to the shop to get chicken feed and there a mysterious man comes in and buys some beef jerky. As Jenny comes off the bus from school the man from earlier comes up to Jenny in his car and gives her a scarecrow but as she is about to hang the scarecrow up it disappears blaming her brother Bobby for taking her scarecrow (from the mysterious salesman) she realizes he didn't move the scarecrow and neither did her parents. The next morning she goes into the crop field and notices there are no crows there she finds the scarecrow that she got all ready hung up in the crop field shocked she runs to get Bobby they both agree that it was a prank. In the shops Amy Kessler notices the mysterious salesman sitting there eating and she sees evil in his eyes. In the crop field Bobby tells Jenny that all his cattle are gone Bobby gets a call from Amy, who begins panicking over something evil coming her way. Bobby tries to find Amy, but only finds her phone laying on the ground. Jenny tells Bobby that the scarecrow is gone. Jenny hears a noise and is confronted by the scarecrow. When Bobby gets home, he finds the vendor, who tells him that the scarecrows are all a part of a plot he concocted to bring the world to an end. In the premiere episode, the episode ends with the scarecrow salesman turning into a scarecrow and Bobby burning him as he now treks across a desolate world. In the reruns, the ending is replaced with one where the scarecrow salesmen and Bobby are now scarecrows and the only things left in a world with nothing in it. Cast *Richard Harmon as Bobby *Bailee Madison as Jenny *Genevieve Buechner as Amy Kessler *Martin Cummins as Pete *Juan Riedinger as The Stranger *Benjamin Rogers as Scarecrow *Jody Thompson as Margaret Image Gallery 841917eac821.jpg Aac7a4cfa712.jpg Scarecrow01.jpg Trivia *This episode aired twice back-to-back on December 10, 2011, the second time with an alternative ending. After the second episode aired, viewers were asked to go to www.hubworld.com/scarecrow and vote for there favorite ending. *Bailee Madison, who plays Jenny, previously starred as Lilly Carbo in the two-part season 1 episode "Really You: Part 1 & 2". She also plays as Becky from season three's "The Girl in the Painting". *Richard Harmon, who appears as Bobby, also portrayed Caleb in the season 1 episode "Nightmare Inn". *Jody Thompson, who portays Margaret, also appered in the season 1 two-part episode "Scary Mary: Part 1 & 2" as Marla. *The Poem that is recited in this episode is Hollow Men by T.S Elliot, which likely inspired this episode. * Genevieve Beuchner who plays Amy, and Richard Harmon who plays Bobby are actually dating in real life. * Despite Bobby and the Stranger supposedly being the only people left at this point in the episode, a car can be seen driving in the background as Bobby pulls into his driveway. Video(s) (Director's Cut) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2